


Black Bird

by marster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cannon universe, Erwin is forever commander in my heart, F/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, levi is a little prick, mc suffered too much from him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marster/pseuds/marster
Summary: What caged you inside was your own doubt; cast it away and you will be free.[Levi x Reader x Slight Erwin]Note: I will be using female pronouns and like many other Levi's fanfics out there, I don't promise anything great. It's just my rambling to make a fanfiction for self-insert reader to quenched my own satisfaction. And it was my first time writing for Attack on Titan fandom, the start might be slow and uninteresting. Erwin will be the key character in this. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The smells of fresh ink and coffee for another late night have been your loyal companion and it's something you can't live without. You love the serenity it gives you for the temporary peace; away from facing dangers and fighting the titans in your safe quarter. There’s just a certain charm to indulge yourself in this fashion, with the light rains pouring outside of the office, raising the smell of petrichor that permeated the atmosphere. It was pleasant. How you wish it would last longer, but the stack of documents beside you reminds you that you still have a job to be done and it’s another form of battle that you need to fight too. 

Feeling like your shoulders were stiff from sitting on the chair too long, you stretched your shoulder and started to yawn; you have been working for hours and you didn't realize what time it was now. You wish to finish your work faster if only your fatigue didn't exhaust you this soon. 

The idea of lying on your comfortable mattress and your soft pillow back at your barrack was tempting to consider. But glancing at the papers that still need to be filled, there's so much to do and you just don’t have the luxury to be sleeping soundly. It was known how workaholic you can be, and it wasn't the first time you would stay up this late all alone. 

And if someone doesn't remind you, there's no doubt you'd continue until dawn or until you eventually passed out. 

Hanji sighed, she knew it was right to check on you as she has known you better for these past years. Even someone like her knew the limit when it was time to take a break, despite being a titan-loving-scientist and all. 

She called your name to get your attention, "another all-nighter again?" 

"Oh, Hanji. I didn't realize you were here," 

"Of course, you don't. You are too fixated with your work. Honestly, you are even more worrying than Erwin." She commented and shook her head disapprovingly. You were in the Survey Corps headquarter, the night was so quiet with only you two here. Hanji invited herself to sit in front of you at the table in the office you shared as officials. As a squad leader, she has her own office but she likes it better when she has a companion like you to listen to her chatter. You weren’t the type to talk much, and often on the listening side. Perhaps, she finds your company a comfort to her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry," you apologized. But your attention went back to the paper you were writing and your hand started moving again while dipping the quill to the ink. There's only a candle that helps to illuminate for you to see clearly in the dark. But it was enough to see what you need. 

"If you are sorry then take a break, you can continue it again tomorrow." 

"Just a little bit more, I'll be done with it, after all, I’m not tired yet." You said as an excuse. But your eyes were already tired and soon you know you will reach your limit.

Hanji squinted her eyes at you behind her glass and rested her hand under her chin while observing you from her place, "you know that you don't have to work this hard just to impress Erwin, right?" 

You stopped for a moment and met her eyes, feeling perplexed what she meant by that, and then furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. 

"Huh? Trying to impress Erwin? What do you mean?" 

"Hmm, you know what I mean by it. All this paperwork, you don't want Erwin to handle it that's why you tried to complete it by yourself, right? Just because you don't want to add to his burden doesn't mean you should overwork yourself to the bone. If Erwin knew, even he wouldn't want it too." Hanji tried to reason with you. You know that she was just worried about your well-being. But saying it like that, makes it seem that you didn't do it because you wanted to. 

You placed down the quill and let it rest on top of the table. The candle flickers on her glass with your reflection which appeared as someone who has gone through a lot. You could even say that you look no different than a shit, as much as you hate to admit it, that little guy was right. Your eye bags were so prominent with dark circles since you lack proper rest. Your face doesn't look like how it used to be from when you first joined the Survey Corps. Those eyes that used to be brimming with hope were now replaced with sorrow. The face of the young and naive girl you had before has now turned to be a full-fledged soldier; someone who was ready to throw their life on the line. 

"Hanji, I'm just doing my part as his subordinate. Of course, it's a given as my duty to decrease his workload. He is already a busy man since he is the commander and already has so much to handle on his plate due to recent events. If I can help him even a little bit to levitate the burden on his shoulders, then this is at least what I can do to help him," you said and forced a weak smile to her. Hope that she will get your intention was honest.

"Ahhhh, I'm so touched! If only Moblit were like you, my life would be so much easier!" Hanji claimed and bemoaned. 

"Well, I heard that you dumped everything on him though,"

She pretends that she didn't hear your remark, "anyway, what are you filling up this time?" Hanji rested both of her hands on the table, watching as you do your work. It was a relief to see she's always her usual energetic self. Unlike you, who appear gloomy all the time. 

"Oh, it's just the files of our fallen soldiers during the Trost District invasion. I had to fill in the reports about them and give details for their deaths. There are some of our comrades that we failed to retrieve or missing or unable to identify all together, and this will be the memory we at least have of them to inform their families. Not only that,..." you gave a long sigh with a short pause and then continued again, "the victims were a lot of fresh graduate cadets from 104 training corps. They weren't even able to decide what branch to join yet." 

Your eyes were sullen when you read their names. They were still young, promising candidates, but too soon to be robbed of their life. Your eyes glaze over their profile and feel your heart gripped at their departure. Dozens of teams were wiped away in a single day, and it reduced the number of soldiers to less than 10 percent now. 424 were killed, 135 wounded, 87 missing in actions. Every single file here consists of their military information. However, it was not just the Survey Corps that suffered severe casualties, but the Garrison Regiment as well. 

"Hmm, that's too bad for them." 

For a moment, you let a momentary silence settle in to mourn for their abrupt deaths. Although you have faced many deaths of your comrades before, it's still something you can't get used to. Human life is so fragile and easily trampled by titan’s feet as if we are mere insects to them. And that is a fact; we are impotent, utterly powerless.

"Right, that's too bad for them," and nothing you could do about it but to write reports for each of them right now. So that their names will not be forgotten and perish. Their valiant deaths won’t be in vain so long as there are still survivors that carry on their wills. 

"Anyway, we will soon have a court trial with Eren Yeager. Who would've thought a human could actually shift as a titan?" Hanji changed the topic swiftly so as not to dwell on the depression topic. 

"Well, that's certainly a surprise. Erwin was busy with the case, and I'm sure he was eager to know about him too," although, amidst the despair, the news about Eren Yeager has shed some kind of hope to humanity. You have read the report regarding him blocking the hole that the colossal titan breached with his titan form and taken back Trost District. It was a miraculous feat and now humans have at least a means to counter the titans back. 

"Ahah! Of course, he would. It's the first step we are closer to knowing about the truth. Hee, I can't wait to study and learn what I can from him. But for now, I finally have Bean and Sawney!" Hanji said and her glass once again gleaming with excitement. She rubbed her hands together while curving up a smirk. Her cheeks were flushed. 

"Do you want to hear-"

"No," you immediately declined.

"Aw, man. I haven't even finished what I was going to say yet," Hanji looks down since you are not up to hear about her titan’s experiment she has conducted this time. Sure you know she is a genius given her high intellect, and some of the information she obtained through her painstaking research has proven to be useful in battle tactics to take down a titan. But it was enough to read that on a report paper rather than hearing it from her mouth directly since it will take a long time before she's done talking. Once she starts, she won’t stop and you have learned better to avoid that scenario. 

"But I'm so conflicted about feeling happy or sad right now. Bean and Sawney were in so much pain when I did my experiment on them. But I'm just happy I could see their reactions! No matter how we cut their limbs, it will grow back but the one we cut would vaporize into steam. It's amazing, isn't it? They can regenerate any limbs they lost and didn't need anything to sustain their life, no drink no food! It is as if they exist with just thin air, but even then, they don’t even need air to breathe despite having a respiratory system? They are impressive, right?!"

What a poor thing. 

Listening to Hanji’s explanation makes you shudder to imagine the thought of getting dissected under her experiment. It was the titans that you'd feel sorry for, had they didn't eat humans in the first place. 

"Very impressive," you replied without so much energy as her. Hanji then looked disappointed with your lack of enthusiasm. 

"What's with that pessimist response? At least, cheers up a bit for me. Now that Erwin finally approved of my request." She pouted. "Well, it was thanks to you for convincing him as well,"

Given how much she pestered Erwin before, you couldn't just stay still and do nothing about it. You remember each time the Survey Corps went to the expedition, she would always harass Erwin asking for his approval to capture a titan alive. Which is often met with rejection. However, Hanji never gives up on requesting it, all the while suggesting humans will not achieve victory if we don't know anything about them. 

And ever since the discovery of Ilse Lagner's journal during the 34th expedition, the fruit of her labor during her last moment came to light when Lance Corporal Levi discovered her book during the previous expedition. Hanji's proposal then was something to be considered. So when Erwin asked for your opinion on the matters, you had said it was something worth trying. Anything that will contribute to human knowledge won't go to any waste; despite how much sacrifice we will need to make. And the fact that Ilse’s notebook recorded her encounter with a titan that could speak, we might as well be closer to the truth. 

"I will try…" 

She heaved a defeated sigh again, "good grief, it's so depressing talking with you, you know. Even Levi would give me a better response," 

The mention of his name alone almost makes you snap your quill in half but you remind yourself that you still need it to do your work. 

"Is that so, Hanji? Then why don't you go and find  _ him _ instead?" 

Hanji sensed the grow of annoyance in your voice with the mere mention of his name and nervously chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. That's not what I mean, uhhh… I never understand what makes you hate him so much. There's always tension when you two are in the same room. Can I ask you, why is that? He sure has a foul mouth and attitude though, but he's not a bad person."

You closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose. If you are still here, Hanji will probe you with many questions and you hate to answer the one that was personal for you. 

"...or is it because Erwin seems to trust him more than you?" 

"Hanji," you stood up and slammed your hand on the table. Your chair creaked and scraped behind while your eyes were shut tightly. You took a deep breath and then opened your eyes again, standing before Hanji with your serious expression. "Please, don't ask me that. I don't like Levi, but I have my reason behind it. And if Erwin trusted him more than me, then so be it. I'm just his assistant, not his private confidante." You stated, hiding your bitterness and masked it well with your words to appear professional. There's no sense in getting your personal emotions involved in this. Erwin Smith is your commander, and you were working under him as his subordinate. There's nothing more than that between you two. You picked up the papers and aligned them properly. 

"You are right though, I think I need to take a break now. Goodnight," you bid her goodnight and whisked away to leave the office before she could press you anything further. 

Hanji watched as your back retreated and she couldn't help but sighed again at you trying to act tough. 

"Good grief… when will you realize your feelings before it was too late? Honestly, you are so hopeless it's painful to watch. Not to mention, that Erwin probably pretended he didn't know or… perhaps, he is just too stupid to realize it too," Hanji murmured to no one but herself. 

She looked out the window and wondered how long it would take until one of you came to a realization. Sometimes she just wants to scream when it is so plain and obvious to point it out but it's best for her not to interfere when it was not her relationship. After all, she's just a spectator of this unfolding story. And you were the one who took the lead to make the call. 


	2. Chapter 2

_You were running as fast as you could galloping on your stallion. The only place you had in mind was to escape the darkness that plagued your sense. You want to reach on to the light, believing it will guide you to safety. But if you stopped to look at your back even for a moment, it will be over if they catch up with you. Your breath was ragged and your heartbeat accelerated. Sweat permeated from your temples, pain coursed through your whole body, and now the fog was obstructing your vision with heavy rain suddenly pouring, accompanied by thunders._

_'I don't want to die, I don't want to die! I don't want to die!'_

_As though it was a prayer, you repeatedly chant it in your heart, your mouth as well muttering it subconsciously. Gathering all of your wills to keep moving forward to survive from this pit of hell. The exit was still far away and you can sense the impending doom haunting you, creeping from behind as fast as dark clouds gathered._

_'I don't want to die!'_

_The horse neigh when you whipped it to run faster. It picked up the pace and sped up until the horse accidentally tripped by the wet puddle and fell from the steep cliff you failed to see ahead due to the rains and fogs. You stumbled forward on the mud, dirtying your cloak, and rolled several times until you reached the leveled ground. Groaning, you tried to move your body even though it hurt. Your whole body was burning with a pain sensation, you scraped your knees and felt like your bones were broken but you ignored it. There's not a single second to be wasted. You have to run, run, run as far as possible if you want to live!_

_With struggle, you rose up and dragged your limping feet to run, even if you have to crawl, you can't stop moving. But then your step halted when you heard a weak, whimpering voice calling._

_"Ugh… se… please… don't leave… alone,"_

_"Don't leave… me alone-"_

_Hesitantly, you turned to your back despite your mind telling no._

_"Don't leave me-"_

_"Help!"_

_And you regret it too late. The grotesque image before you replay again just as how it had happened before. Your comrade, in the hand of the titan as it opened its wide mouth, desperately tried to squirm free. Then you can hear the muffled screaming when the titan chewed and swallowed them alive, and then their scarlet blood spurted like a fountain. Painting the world grisly red. You gulped witnessing it, paralyzed with terror. All your comrades' mangled bodies were drowned in pools of blood with titans devouring them as if they were having a feast. Picking their hands, legs, soulless eyes that stared at you back. Not an inch of your body can move. All your will has deserted your body as fear penetrated your poor soul._

_It will be you next, there's no doubt. That freaking smiling titan has aimed its attention next to you. You have to run. Move. Move. Move your leg. Damn it, move! Your head was screaming but your body failed to obey your command. Your feet are still rooted there, too numb to react or comprehend the situation._

_It came and approached you closer and closer. The very ground you were standing rumbled as though there’s an earthquake. The saliva mixed with blood was dripping from the titan's mouth, all the while carrying foul and stench odor. You want to gag, barf, as your body is trembling and your teeth can’t stop chattering. You feel sick imagining how you will end up being digested inside its stomach and later join your fallen comrade. You were mortified._

_But more than anything, you hate how weak and pathetic you feel unable to fight them as you give in fear._

_You are going to die._

_"No,"_

"ey-"

_"No…"_

"Hey,-"

_"No, I don't want to die!"_

"-calm down,"

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Don't come near me, I don't want to die-! Get away from me-!"_

"Hey, calm down! Wake up!"

_"Agggggggggghhhhhhhh-!"_

You jolted up from your sleep, breaking a cold sweat while screaming in panic. Your heart was beating rapidly and it's still racing as though you just run a kilometer. You were puffing your breath and your body was ready to flee from the threats. But what you didn't realize was that you have pushed someone to the floor so hard until you heard them groan in pain.

"Ouch, ow. You could've held back, you know," she caressed the back of her head that hit the wall and muttered. Her hand ruffled her messy blonde hair and she looked at you with one eye closed.

You, who was still catching up on your breath, looked at your trembling sweaty palm and realized it was just a dream. Or to be precise a nightmare.

"Have you come to your senses?" Nanaba stood on her feet and dust off her back, her lean and tall figure loomed over you.

"Wh- what happened?"

"What happened you ask? You just shoved me off when I tried to wake you up. Bet you don't have the best dream, screaming in your sleep like that." She commented and rested her hand on her hips. Watching your condition right now; disheveled hair and cheeks were stained with tears, your eyes still locked with a trace of fear you had from your bad dream. It wasn't the first time Nanaba has witnessed you were like this, but it's not that frequent that it almost slipped her mind. She was reminded that behind this closed door of your private quarter, you were still a human being, and those traumatic experiences affect you as well.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about that," you apologized for pushing her off unintentionally. Wrapping your head and hanging it low with your hand, you still remember how vivid the feeling was. How pathetic. It was embarrassing that you let her see your weak side like this. You don’t want anyone to see you this way. And it was her, of all people.

You and Nanaba shared the same room as you two were one of the oldest members that still survived until now even before the fall of Wall Maria, and you two even graduated in the same year but weren’t exactly that closed due to your personal circumstance. She's with Mike squad while you were with Erwin when he was still a Section Commander. Now that he succeeded Keith Shadis as the commander of the Survey Corps, he doesn't need a squad of his own when he is the head for the entire regiment.

And though you could've had your own squad, you weren't just cut out to be a leader. As someone who merely followed orders, being his assistant was enough. Being a leader bears a great responsibility; and you couldn't handle it if your teammates were killed under your supervision. The guilt would be too much to handle. Even now, you were still haunted by those nightmares.

"Well, it was really unusual to see you overslept. Guess you were really that tired, huh."

Looking at the window, the sun has risen up to the sky and you guess it was already eight in the morning. Usually, you will wake up earlier to arrive at Erwin's office before him and prepare him a morning coffee and arrange his schedules. But it seems like it won’t be the case for today.

You took a deep breath and clutched your chest, feeling your heart still thumping. "Yeah, I guess I am."

_Tired of this whole mess._

Nanaba observed your face and noticed how quickly you mask your feelings again. Even though she has known you ever since you two were a cadet, she can’t even tell what you were thinking at all. There’s that invisible barrier that you build around you and it was hard to get through even after those years spent side by side as fellow soldiers and being roommates.

Why are you so distant with everyone when your comrade is all you have? There’s no one you can rely on but each other. And Nanaba knows better. You weren't the only one who suffered the pain of losing someone or scared of dying by those flesh-eating monsters that slaughtered humans for fun. She sat at the edge of your bed, watching how miserable you are right now. Pitiful, even. If you try to hold it in, bottling up what caused you so much grief and anguish, it will only eat you slowly from inside and burn your soul to ash.

“You know, I’m not the type to pry into someone else's business. But I’m your friend, also as your comrade in arms. You can always count on me if you have something you want to share,” she said, voicing out her concerns. Her steel-blue eyes were gentle and just looking at it gave you a sense of calmness. How you wish you could be as strong and reliable as she is. Right, you know that Nanaba is a level-headed soldier and she is often calm no matter what the circumstance was. Not only that, she was highly capable and strong, even Erwin regarded her as an elite soldier.

Yes.

Unlike you.

How do you even survive until now, you don’t even know. Perhaps, it was because someone else had to save your cowardly ass every time you were in danger or perhaps… because you simply let them die.

“I’m... I’m fine, Nanaba. Thank you, sorry if I make you worry,” you lied through your teeth and gave her a weak and forced smile. You don’t want to make her worry more than she already has.

“Are you sure?”

_No._

_I’m not even sure what I’m doing anymore._

“Yes, it was just a nightmare. Don’t worry about it,” you assured her and slipped out from your bed, carrying out yourself as usual. “I should get ready, Commander Erwin might be waiting for those reports.” You said and glanced at your desk, all the paperwork you have done halfway. Nanaba was quiet for a moment watching your back, then spoke up once more.

“Fine. If you say so, then I will leave you at it. I will be going now to help tidy up the Tross District mess, see you later.” Nanaba left the room and now you were left alone again. At least, you were able to breathe out in relief that she didn’t pressure you to open up. Perhaps she sensed you weren’t ready, or just didn't want to talk about it. She was sharp when it came to reading someone and you were glad about it.

Can’t let her see how utterly hopeless and pathetic you are, nor anyone else.

Taking a quick bath, you wear your Survey Corps formal uniform and clasped the leather straps and belts properly around your thighs and chest. You fastened it to be tight enough for a room to breathe and move at ease. Then you look at the mirror, inspecting who you have become now. You wonder if your father will be proud of you, as you carried the wing of freedom emblem that stitched on your shoulder as well as he used to.

Remembering your father, it makes you feel depressed knowing how he might have met his end, after he didn't return from his last expedition when you were still small, still ignorant to what fate he has encountered outside of the wall. But it was because of him that you wish to follow in his footsteps, enlisting to be a part of the military force so that you can avenge his death. That was a naive and dumb motivation. No matter how many titans you slain, it won’t bring him back but you were stubborn with your revenge and hatred to kill them when they appeared within your sight. Before you knew it, you had lost more people you held dear than your initial one. And now, now… you carried the burden of your fallen comrades.

As their ghosts would often whisper in your sleep.

Heading to Erwin’s office direction that you have memorized at the back of your hand, you crossed paths with the person you were less inclined to meet, Lance Corporal Levi. He took his sweet time, striding with pride, wearing the usual uniform that fitted him perfectly well for his size. You weren't blind to see how, despite how you wanted to tear your eyes away and pretend he didn't exist, his cravat that always remained pristine white always caught your attention. Why did he always wear that in the first place? Amongst all the male soldiers here, he always keeps his appearance clean, given how much he hates dirt polluting his views at all. God forbid if someone sullied the very ground he treads upon, they would meet an end worse than death itself. Scrubbing every inch on the floor with their hand until their skin tears off. You have seen a poor unfortunate cadet was given the exact punishment, and safe to say that the cadet was traumatized cleaning the stable for a week.

You can assume he must be heading in the same direction as well and was going to meet with Erwin for today. Inwardly, you cursed for waking up late this morning, if not, you could’ve avoided him all together. And to make it worse, he just happened to have a higher rank than you are so of course, you will need to greet him with equal respect as you did to Erwin.

“Good morning, Lance Corporal,” giving him the salute as per custom for Survey Corps soldiers, he gives you a nod as acknowledgment.

“Morning. How unusual to see you this late,” Levi said, his steel, dull grey eyes scrutinized your being and you felt your skin crawl under his intense stare. There’s just a certain disappointment lingering in his gaze whenever he looks at someone and you weren’t an exception to it.

  
“Were you having a long dump before coming?”

Well, you weren’t surprised how insensitive he can be when he asked a question given his tactless attitude, but that sure an inappropriate question you just don’t ask someone early in the morning let alone on a girl.

“No. I just slept in. Are you heading for Erw- I mean, Commander Erwin’s office?”

“Yes, as the direction I’m going, I’m sure you are not yet blind to tell.”

Great, you were just asking him for the sake of pleasantries. He doesn't need to be an ass and act all high and mighty. Ignoring his crude reply, you refrained yourself to bark back and held your tongue. He is after all, still your superior despite you worked directly under Erwin. Well, you are just a mere assistant and didn’t have a huge achievement as he is; humanity’s strongest soldier, and his accomplishments weren't something to be undermined.

“Right, I see. I will see you then,” you were about to walk away as quickly as possible from him and didn’t want to spend another second longer in his presence. However, he had the audacity to stop your track by placing his hand on your shoulder.

“Wait, we are heading in the same direction. What’s the hurry?”

“Uhm, because I’m already late?”

“Then, walk with me. I will let Erwin know you were late because I held you back,” he said simply. It wasn’t a request, but more to his demand.

“Well, I’m just going to hand him these reports. You can meet or discuss with the commander after that without disruption,”

“Then I see no problem with you getting there earlier or not. Walk.” His hands were crossed together and he was gesturing to you by his chin to walk side by side with him. The nerve of this guy ordering you around. He can’t see that you were gritting your teeth, but your eyes were clearly being defiant.

Eventually, you relent despite you were protesting inside while walking at the same pace as he is. It feels like time was slower than usual and you wish it will be over in an instant.

“I heard, from four eyes,” Levi usually referred to Hanji as four eyes and it got your attention right away. What did Hanji say this time to him? You dread to hear it. Sometimes she really doesn't know when to shut up her mouth. “That you were still working up until late night. Trying to get yourself killed by overworking yourself now?”

Oh, well, that was unexpected to hear from him. Was he worried about you? Nah, that was unlikely. This is Lance Corporal Levi we are talking about. Someone who doesn't give jack shit about anyone's opinion or someone else's being. Officers that were passing by you two would stop and give salutes, then Levi merely dismissed them. It was quite funny for you, to be frank, to see he earned admirations from fellow soldiers, and yet you couldn't find it in you to do the same.

“No, that was never my intention. I’m just trying to finish my job as my duty, and even if I did overwork myself, it’s none of your concern,” you give your frank answer and hear he clicked his tongue with a tched to your reply.

“So in other words, you were saying, that it is none of my _business?_ ” He asked, with his low voice and he was scowling. His boots stopped striding and so did you. Not because you stop because of him, but you feel intimidated just by his gaze alone that penetrated right to your skull. If you did take another step forward, you fear what might become of you later and it's a risk you don't want to find out. Even your brain alarmed you about that.

Gulping, you gathered your courage to reply back. You don't have to fear him. Well, of course, you were scared of him but not in a sense where you can't talk back. You were facing ahead while he was staring at your side. Sweat glistened at the back of your nape.  
  
“Yes,”

In the instant you answered him, your collar was jerked toward him with superhuman strength. You were forced to face his face directly, within his eye-level and he looked so displeased with you. His glare was enough to tell. You can feel his breath so close to your face, but you have no time to be flustered by him or whatsoever. You stopped breathing as you were confused, as well as pissed off.

_What the hell?!_

“All these years serving under Erwin, and you still haven’t learned one or two things? What a disappointment. Clearly, he was right, you were unfit to be a soldier,” Levi tched and let go of your collar, causing you to lose balance backward and fall on your hips. The files in your hand scattered on the pavement. He then proceeded to look down at you with his furrowed brows. Wearing his signature expression.

“You are a waste of time, if you ask me,” he stated coldly and turned his heels to walk, leaving you stumbled on his words.

_Excuse me?_

_What… does he mean by that…?_

Throughout the years being in this regiment, you have learned that Levi was not a man to hide his discontentment towards anyone. He can be blunt and even directly insulting the higher-ups which makes you believe he has the balls of steel. Not afraid of being executed or receiving capital punishment. Not that he would be afraid of it when his life was valuable for humanity to fight off against the titan that has terrorized us for a hundred years. You hate to admit it but without him, Survey Corps wouldn't have progressed this far and it was all mostly thanks to his contribution. Erwin made the right choice when he recruited him back from the slum years ago when he was still a thug. Since then, he has displayed himself to be a valuable asset and worthy to earn the title he has now.

However, even with his grand achievements, it still grinds your nerves when he thinks he can trample and look down on someone as he pleases. Not a bad person Hanji said, my ass. He is just an asshole who thinks he's better and above the rest.

You aren't going to let him go and suck it up saying nothing. Superior or not, you don't give a shit if he said you weren't suited to be a soldier. What does he think you have been doing all this time? Just slacking around and licking your superior boot to come this far?! No, he's wrong. You have put up a lot as well. Watching your comrades die in front of you while you weren't able to do anything. Being helpless yet you still continue to fight to go through another day to see it through. Admittedly, you weren't as strong as he is, but so what of it?! That doesn't give him the right to condemn who you are.

Recovering your ground and standing up again, you ask him back, clenching your fists in visible rage. "Do you think you have a better idea than me? About what I should be doing here?!" You had unintentionally raised your voice, but you care not if someone saw you were disrespecting him right now. There's no sense in giving respect when he doesn't know what you have been through.

Levi did not cast a single glance at you this time but he paused his steps, calmly answering your stupid question that he deemed not worthy to answer but he still did because otherwise, you won't get it. "I do, and it's pathetic you can't tell it apart. I can give you a piece of advice, but it will be up to you to listen or not. A soldier that only think about themselves weren't suited to be a soldier at all," 


End file.
